Computing devices may receive periodic updates to firmware and software, including system files, anti-virus libraries, configuration files, or other such data. These updates are frequently intended to fix security flaws or holes in prior versions of the firmware or software; however, if the provided update is, itself, corrupted or the system providing the update has been compromised, the update may infect the computing device with malicious software or malware.